


Lost in Translation

by halfbloodwizard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tutoring, idek how i got this it just came into my head??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodwizard/pseuds/halfbloodwizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Will had been tutoring English to all kinds of people of different ethnicities and varying ages, he'd never taught an Italian boy about his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am in no way Italian, so feel free to correct me. I got most of the Italian phrases and sentences from http://www.dummies.com/how-to/content/how-to-make-introductions-in-italian.html, http://www.learnalanguage.com/learn-italian/italian-phrases/italian-love-phrases.php and http://italian.about.com/od/vocabulary/a/say-i-love-you-in-italian.htm, with a little help from Bing translator. 
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Will knocked on the door, here for his English tutoring class. Although he'd been teaching all kinds of people with different ethnicities and varying ages, he'd never taught an Italian boy, who was about his age. Today was their first session.

A girl answered the door. She was really pretty, with her dark hair and olive skin. Her black eyes captivating. He could've mistaken her for some model that stepped off a magazine.  
"Thank you." He said cheerfully with a smile.  
"You're welcome. Are you the tutor?" She said with her thick Italian accent. She smiled and shook his hand.  
"I'm Bianca, Nico's sister. And you are?"  
"I'm Will. Will Solace." He said smiling.  
"You speak quite good english, Bianca. Where did you learn?"  
She looked flattered and said to him  
"I've lived here longer than Nico. And besides, I go out, he doesn't."  
"I see, may I go to him now?" Will asked politely.  
"Yes you may, he's in the living room." She smiled back and left him at the doorway.

He walked straight from the doorway to the living room, and he saw, slumped over at a sofa located at the corner of the room, was his student.  
"Hello, I'm Will. I'll be your teacher for english." Will said cheerfully, a big smile on his face.  
"..."  
He got no response. He was fairly used to that, especially with his foreign students being shy or ashamed that they couldn't speak good english. Instead of forcing him to talk, Will just sat on the couch beside him.  
"You're Nico right? I met your sister a few minutes ago."  
He nodded and gave Will a very faint smile. He had pale skin, unlike his sister. He had dark hair that was long and curly and his eyes just as black and captivating as his sister's.  
"Do you want to start now?" Will asked, a smile still on his face.  
"Y-yes." Nico said, his accent even stronger than Bianca's.

"Okay, let's start with nouns. They are the subject of the sentence. They usually are the person, place or thing in the sentence. It is usually what the sentence is talking about." Will paused to look at Nico, to make sure that he was able to process what he just said. He looked very focused.  
"Let's have some examples. I need you to read these sentences and tell me the noun in each one." Will handed him a sheet of paper with the sentences.  
"Okay, let's do number one first, Nico."  
"J-John is w-walking fast." Nico said sheepishly, embarrassment evident on his face.  
"Very good! Now, tell me the subject." Will said encouragingly, his smile even wider than before.  
"The subject is John." He said a little more confidently.  
"Yes, yes! Very good, you're a fast learner." He patted Nico on the back and gave him a high five, which Nico returned with a more confident smile on his face.  
"Let's do the next one."  
"Anna and I are best friends. The subject is Anna and I."  
"Great! Most of my students get that one wrong, but you were really listening to me earlier. Good job!" And he gave him another high five.

* * *

 

After 2 hours, their session was over. They've gone through the lesson faster than what Will had expected. They had already tackled a bit of verbs, but they would continue next week.  
"Nice meeting you Bianca." A smile spread across his face.  
"Nice meeting you too, Will." A smile on her face as well.  
"See you next week, Nico." His smile even wider when he greeted him.  
"You too, Will." His smile shy but sincere.

* * *

 

It was their next session, and Will couldn't wait to be able to teach Nico again, because not only was he a fast learner, but listening to him talk with his cute Italian accent was another highlight of teaching him.

Nico answered the door this time, excitement clearly spread across his face.  
"Let's start now, Nico?"  
"Yes, let's start."  
And the two boys headed to the corner of the living room and started their session.

"Do you remember what verbs are, Nico?"  
"Yes, they are the action words in a sentence."  
"Great! So let's try to find them in these sentences. Okay, do number one, read and answer."  
"She is dancing with a man. The verb is dancing."  
"Yes! Number two?"  
"Patty and Frankie are playing hide-and-seek in the park. The verb is playing."  
"Good! Continue."

* * *

 

And their session that day was over. Just was Will was walking out the door, Nico grabbed his arm and said shyly to him  
" _Grazie_." A blush was creeping up his cheeks.  
Will didn't know how to respond to that. So he just stood there and asked him  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means thank you."  
"You're very welcome, Nico."

* * *

 

The weeks have gone by, and Will and Nico had grown closer to each other. They've been corresponding to each other via texting and had even met outside of Nico's house. Today was another session with Nico, but if Will were honest, they were pretty much done with the lessons he was asked to teach. He just kept reviewing him, which he didn't seem to mind, because he was genuinely interested to learn the english language.  
"Will? Since we're done with my lessons, do you want me to teach you some Italian words?" Nico said without stumbling on his words.  
"Would that be okay with you?"  
"Of course!"  
"Alright then." Will said as he smiled.

"Let's start with "Hello, my name is Will", first, you start with a greeting, so it will be " _ciao_ "".  
" _Ciao_."  
"Say it faster." Nico said, clearly amused teaching the teacher,  
" _Ciao_."  
"Good. Then say " _Mi chiamo_ Will." Make sure you say it fast."  
" _Mi chiamo_ Will." Will was clearly having a hard time, but he had fun trying.  
"Say " _chiamo_ " a little faster." He said, smiling encouragingly at him, like what he did when Nico mispronounced a word.  
" _Mi chiamo_ Will."  
"Good. Now say the whole sentence?"  
" _Ciao. Mi chiamo_ Will." He knew that he was blushing at this point.  
"Good! Let's do "thank you very much.""  
"That was _grazie_ right?"  
"Not really, add " _mille_ ", so it will be " _grazie mille_.""  
"Okay. _Grazie mille_."  
"Nice, you got it on your first try." And Nico offered a high five, which Will gladly returned.

* * *

 

"Hey, Nico, I have to go, want to continue it next week?" Will caught the disappointment in Nico's eyes.  
"O-okay." Will took his hands and intertwined them with his.  
"Let's continue at my apartment, tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" Will making his grip tighter. A smile appeared on Nico's face  
"Yes, that is okay with me."  
Will was pretty sure he was blushing. Boy was Nico adorable, and his accent was a bonus.

He headed towards the front door, feeling something he'd never felt before. And no amount of medical treatment could help him. He was in love. He was in love with Nico. He smiled as he was headed home, excited for what tomorrow had to offer.

* * *

 

Today was the day. Oh boy, did Will have butterflies in his stomach. He'd been busy tidying up his apartment last night.  
The doorbell rang.  
"Oh god, he's here!" Will said frantically, ruffling his hair and sprinted to the front door.  
"Hello, Will." Nico said shyly.  
"Hi! Come in, Nico." Will wished that his nervousness did not show.

They sat down, an awkward silence taking over the room. Finally, Will broke the silence.  
"So, uhm, what to you want to do?" Nico cursed, or that's what Will thought, in Italian.  
"Is everything okay, Nico?" Great. He knew that he liked Nico. He blew his chance to tell him.  
"Yes, yes it is." Although his eyes said otherwise.

Nico was shuffling in his seat, until he looked at Will in the eyes, moving closer to him. He took Will's hands, and he said  
" _Io sono tuo. Giorno e notte sogno solo di te. Sei il sole della mia vita. Ho preso una sbandata per te_." And Nico kissed him. He kissed him back. Will broke the kiss and asked him  
"What did all of that mean?" Nico swept Will's bangs aside, taking his hands again and he said  
"It means I am yours. Day and night, all I dream and think about is you. You are the sunshine in my life. I-I have a crush on you, Will."  
Will squeezed his hands tighter, looking Nico in the eye. He took a deep breath.  
"You are mine and I am yours. All I can ever think about is you. You are moon to the sun that I am, because without it, there would not be balance. I also have a crush on you, Nico."

And they kissed again. Each second more passionate than the last.

When they broke apart to breathe, foreheads touching and faces in each other's hands, Will said  
" _Ti amo_ , Nico."  
" _Ti amo_ , Will." Nico said chuckling, probably at his pronunciation, stroking Will's cheek.  
" _Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo_?" Nico asked sheepishly.  
Will smiled, even if he had no clue what Nico just said.  
"It means would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
"I would love to be your boyfriend." And Will pecked him on the cheek.


End file.
